Amor Forzado
by Suicide Girl Sixx
Summary: Kirby le gusta Jimmy, pero Jimmy no a él, Kirby estará dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal que Jimmy permanezca a su lado. ( 18, yaoi)


El timbre sonó, hora de gimnasia con el Sr. Burton, era un hombre desagradable y pervertido, además de tratar a los hombres como si fueran chicas, era el tipo de profesor que nadie le simpatizaba. Gary y Jimmy corrían hacia el gimnasio, al llegar a los camarines de hombres, venía saliendo Kirby y le dio una mirada nada sana a Jimmy, cuando este paso a su lado, Kirby le dio una palmada en el trasero y Jimmy enseguida se dio la vuelta para encararlo.

-Te advierto en tener tus manos fuera de mí- amenazo.

-Cuida tus espaldas Hopkins, aun no eres el amo de esta escuela- respondió con total naturalidad.

Jimmy solo le entrecerró los ojos y le dio la espalda, Gary lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una sonrisa maldita que nunca desaparecía de sus labios.

-Comenta algo y hundiré tu cabeza en el wáter- advirtió Jimmy.

-Oh Jimmy-boy no seas tan agresivo conmigo-

-Idiota…- susurro.

Los niños se cambiaron rápidamente su uniforme y se pusieron la ropa de gimnasia, yéndose luego a la cancha, hoy ese viejo de crepito los haría trotar por horas hasta que sufrieran insolación, de eso estaba seguro Jimmy. Al llegar tal y como predijo los hizo trotar, pero lo bueno era que aquel día estaba totalmente nublado y a los pocos minutos empezó a llover, ahora el sudor se entremezclaba con el agua helada de lluvia la cual era refrescante, eso sí era algo incomodo tener toda la ropa pegada al cuerpo, el Sr. Burton era una bestia, ni con lluvia los dejo en paz, que clase de profesor era?; Kirby se gano al lado de Jimmy trotando y este último no le hizo para nada de gracia.

-Sabes Hopkins, el uniforme de gimnasia se acentúa mucho a tu figura, los chicos comentan que tienes buen trasero- le dio una sonrisa.

-Vete a la mierda Olsen!- escupió con ira.

-Deberías estar agradecido de ello Hopkins-

Jimmy le dio una mirada asesina a Kirby y empezó a trotar más rápido para pasarlo, pero aquello solo hizo que se fuera al mismo ritmo de Gary.

-Oh Jimmy-boy, ahora quieres romper mi record?-

-Cierra la boca o te quebrare las piernas-

-Usted siente envidia de mi rapidez?-

-Mira Smith solo me apure porque me están jodiendo, si ahora tu empiezas también… voy a patear la mierda de usted- dijo cabreado.

-Olsen?, el pequeño musculito?-

-Gary te las estas buscando…-

El silbato del Sr. Burton sonó y todos dejaron de trotar, aproximándose donde él, este solo se cruzo se brazos y los miro a todos.

-El director me ha mandado a suspender las clases… váyanse nenas, la próxima vez será el doble-

Gary levanto los brazos y luego paso uno sobre los hombros de Jimmy, Jimmy enseguida se lo quito de encima y empezó a caminar hacia el gimnasio, quería deshacerse de esa ropa mojada luego. En las duchas se empezó a quitar sus ropas con algo de dificultad ya que estaban algo pesadas y se pegaban al cuerpo, Jimmy se frustro ante eso, pero de pronto unos brazos tomaron su polera y se la quitaron con facilidad, enseguida Jimmy se volteo, encontrándose con la cara de Gary, el cual tenía una sonrisa como siempre.

-Te veía algo complicado James, solo quería ayudar-

-Gracias- dijo sarcástico.

-De nada Jimmy-boy-

Jimmy sacudió la cabeza y cuando se iba a quitar los shorts, vio que Gary lo miraba, le entrecerró los ojos y se metió a la ducha, allí dentro se los quito y se quedo allí parado bajo el agua caliente que caía de la regadera, era tan relajante, de pronto la voz de Kirby se hizo presente, Jimmy lo miro con serio y este le dio una sonrisa.

-Apúrate Hopkins, todos nos queremos duchar-

-Si quieres yo me ducho junto con James, así ahorraremos tiempo- dijo Gary.

-Tan solo atrévete a meterte aquí- gruño Jimmy.

Gary y Kirby rieron entre dientes, Jimmy se apuro a asearse rápidamente para irse y estar lejos de esos dos maniáticos, cogió una toalla y se la enrollo alrededor de su cintura, saliendo del agua y yéndose a su casillero, las gotas corrían por su cuerpo, se volvió a poner el uniforme mientras que el de gimnasia lo guardaba en su mochila y se iba de los camarines, solo quería llegar a su cuarto y dormir hasta despertar mañana. Una vez afuera del sector de los atletas se fue por el de los macarras, así llegaría más rápido, además tenía que hablar una cosa con Trent; la lluvia cada vez caía más fuerte, tenía para tiempo esto, al llegar al estacionamiento, los matones están allí, esos tipos nunca movían o qué?, ante eso Jimmy sonrió y cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente de que Trent lo viera, le hizo una seña y este se acerco a Jimmy.

-Hey Jimmy- hicieron un saludo de manos.

-Oye Trent, tengo que preguntarte algo…-

-Qué es?-

-Bueno tu que tienes más tiempo sobre este basurero… emm…-

-Si?-

-Ehhh… nada, olvídalo- negó con la cabeza y se fue.

No, no era prudente preguntar sobre Kirby, tenía sospechas de que fuera gay o algo así pero no, no podía divulgarlo, prefería enterarse por sí solo y no por alguien, cuando llegaba al dormitorio de niños, alguien lo tomo de brazo y lo guio hacia atrás de la residencia, cuando Jimmy miro a quien lo tenía, se dio cuenta que se trataba de Trent.

-Oye que haces?-

-Me tienes preocupado, te pasa algo?-

-No, nada-

-Y que querías decirme entonces?-

-Nada, solo una estupidez-

-Vamos nena, aunque sea una estupidez quiero escucharla-

Jimmy le sonrió ante ello y puso sus manos en los hombros de Trent, poniéndose de puntitas, ya que su novio era más alto que él y juntando sus labios con los del otro, Trent lo sujeto de la cintura y acerco mas a él mientras profundizaba mas el beso, nunca había besado bajo la lluvia y se sentía tan… bien, Jimmy abrió sus ojos que los tenia cerrados y miro por encima del hombro de Trent solo para encontrarse con Kirby, quien miraba la escena con una sonrisa, este salió corriendo y Jimmy se separo abruptamente de Trent, su novio lo miro con una ceja alzada.

-Sucede algo?-

-No, nada!, solo… se me olvido algo!- se fue corriendo de allí, entrando a la residencia.

Jimmy miro por todos lados para ver a Kirby y al no encontrarlo pateo la muralla, ahora si se podía ir a la mierda, maldita sea, entro a su habitación dando un portazo tras de él y lanzo la mochila a un rincón de la habitación. De pronto unos brazos fuertes lo tomaron de su cintura por detrás y Jimmy dio un salto, seguido de movimientos de su cuerpo para quien quiera que sea el intruso lo soltara, aquellos brazos lo soltaron y Jimmy corrió hacia el otro lado de su habitación, volteándose inmediatamente para encarar al intruso, se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Kirby.

-Hopkins no sabía que eras gay- soltó derrepente.

-No lo soy!, comenta algo y te arrepentirás de haber nacido!- amenazante.

-Mantén la boca cerrada Hopkins, el que amenaza aquí ahora soy yo-

Se empezó a acercar a Jimmy a paso lento como si fuera un predador a su presa, pero Jimmy se mantuvo en su lugar, no le iba a dar en el gusto de verlo retroceder, Kirby sonrió ante eso y lo empujo en contra la pared, manteniendo sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Jimmy, cerrándole cualquier posibilidad de escape.

-A menos que quieras que mañana toda la escuela sepa que eres gay, será mejor que me obedezcas en todo-

-No soy gay idiota!-

-Como sea, me has entendido?-

-Que es lo que quieres Olsen?-

-Mmm… que es lo que quiero?, pues a ti-

-Qu…- Jimmy no alcanzo a terminar ya que Kirby lo beso.

Se encontraba totalmente perplejo, que mierda?, acaso Kirby le gustaban los chicos?, ante eso Jimmy puso sus manos sobre su pecho y trato de apartarlo, Kirby cabreado que tratara de alejarlo de él, lo agarro de su barbilla firmemente e hizo que lo mirara.

-Vas a dejar tus juegos Hopkins, ahora harás todo lo que yo diga, entendido?-

-Que es lo que tienes en mente?-

-Muchas cosas- sonrió y volvió a besar a Jimmy.

Este último se dejo besar ya que no quería mañana saber que toda la escuela supiera sobre su bisexualidad, dejo sus brazos caer a sus lados y Kirby aprovecho para tomarlo de la cintura y atraerlo más a su cuerpo mientras besaba más intensamente a Jimmy. A Jimmy no le gustaba Kirby, era rudo y agresivo, no era como sus demás novios, sus labios sabían a sudor salado y su tacto era duro y sin delicadeza, Kirby empujo a Jimmy mas en contra la pared, casi aplastándolo entre esta y su cuerpo, debía admitir que hace tiempo se sentía atraído hacia él y al ver la posibilidad de tenerlo aunque sea de esta manera, no la iba a desperdiciar en absoluto.


End file.
